An Overprotective and Annoying Family
by doodle12345
Summary: Female Flash! Flash get sick, and the league takes care of her. But then she gets big news. How will she react, and how will the others in the league treat her? Pregfic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Justice League. This is just a female flash fic! This is what happens when Flash gets pregnant with only the male Justice Leaguer's around. How will they react?

Everyone in the Justice League was protective of Wally. Maybe it was because she was their youngest, or perhaps simply because she brought out the good in everybody. She wasn't the strongest, which was very clear with the amount of times they had to save her, but the founding members had seen first hand with the Justice Lords what would happen if she wasn't around. She was the "glue" of the league.

So when the Superman called a meeting to be held with the founding members of the league, everyone made sure that Flash was there.

Wally was laying on her bed in the makeshift bedroom when she heard the knock. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, and was trying to keep it secret, but it was difficult when people were constantly watching her. The familiar feeling of nausea swept over here, leaving her heaving, while she made her way to the door. Once the heaving stopped a few moments later, she took a second to get a hold of herself and opened the door.

Batman was surprised when it took Wally a full three minutes to open the door. Usually these kind of things happened instantaneously when it came to the Flash.

"Oh, hiyah Bats!"

"Wally, Superman's called a meeting for the founding members-didn't you hear it over the comm link?"

With a sheepish hand behind her head, Wally shook her head and blushed, glad that the mask covered it.

"Well next time don't make me waste my time and come here to get you, I've got better things to do".

Wally walked beside Batman all the way to the meeting room, glad for the slow pace because suddenly a wave of dizziness was creeping up. She had to stop herself from grasping the wall for support.

_I don't want everyone worried about me, they always take things too far. With my immune system, whatever I have will be gone within a couple hours._

With resigning thoughts to pretend to be ok, despite growing pains, Wally and Batman went into the meeting.

Once Wally sat down, she realized how hot she was. She felt so hot that it made her sick. Then there was the nausea, and the headache. And why was it so bright in here?!

She laid her head on her hand in the most nonchalant way she could, trying not to make a spectacle of herself. A jolting pain in her abdomen finally broke her out of her heated daze, and only then did she finally hear someone calling her name.

She tried to answer them but she was suddenly falling, but she never felt a thud. It was like time stopped. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, and she was not going to protest: she had to get away from all this pain.

Superman watched as the Flash and Batman walked in, and seeing that all members were present decided to start the meeting right away.

Boring topics were discussed, until Green Lantern finally stopped Shayera mid rant. He saw that Wally was clutching her head, and seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Wally, are you alright"?

When there was no answer, everyone became worried.

Before anybody could ask Wally anymore questions, she jerked and her eyes scrunched up in agony. Superman was out of his chair and sprinting to catch her as she began to fall. Luckily she landed pretty softly in his arms and he pulled her head into his lap.

"WALLY! What's wrong"?

Batman quickly pressed his comm link and commanded a medic team to come immediately. With that, all the members surrounded Wally worriedly.

Batman would never show it, but he really cared for Wally, and thought of her as a daughter. Superman was sort of a really supporting uncle. Green Lantern, J'ohnn and Shayera were like her brothers and sisters. And Diana was like her mom, and they all couldn't bear to see her suffer.

But heroes quickly learn that they can't fix everything, so when the medics arrived they provided enough room for them to lift Wally up onto a stretcher.

And then began the long wait.

Two hours later, a doctor came out of Med bay and said that she could take visitors. The founding members went into Wally's room, and what they saw shocked them.

Connected to Wally were several wires. There were several IV's hooked up to her, and several ice packs too. She didn't look like the Wally they knew. Instead of her signature smile, there was a grimace.

"So what's wrong with her" Superman finally said.

"Well, for starters Wally is very dehydrated and undernourished. This was all due to the nausea she's been experiencing. She also has a high fever, and heat flashes, so to make her more comfortable we've been using ice packs. If her fever spikes anymore, an ice bath may be necessary. Also, she's just completely exhausted, so if you would please not wake her you may stay as long as you'd like. We are still performing tests to find out what started all of this." The doctor said quickly.

The heroes didn't need to be told twice and settled down to watch over their youngest. Shayera placed herself at the head of Wally's bed and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Why didn't she tell us" Superman wondered out loud.

"Maybe she didn't want all of you worrying about her, you are too overprotective of her" Batman sniped.

"Like you're one to talk" Green Lantern said.

"Shhh you'll wake her?!" Shayera whispered.

The founding members sat in silence, all planning the talk they were going to have with Wally when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was hot, and it felt like her skin was on fire. It seemed as though every sensation was multiplied by 10; everything felt intense. With stunning clarity, Wally could feel a drop of sweat roll from her brow down her neck, onto damp sheets. She could also feel the nausea that just wouldn't go away. She felt hungry, but knew she couldn't keep even a saltine cracker down.

But she could also hear things. She could hear people whispering, and stroking her hair, and it calmed her. She knew she wasn't alone. It kept her grounded.

Time seemed to pass really slowing, and she was the hotness was getting worse. For while she was agonizingly cold, and was angry when she felt a cool cloth wipe her brow. If she could scream, and would have let her know that she was **freezing** and didn't need to be cooled off anymore. She did realize that coherent thoughts were getting harder and harder, and she felt herself slipping again.

She was proud of herself when she was finally able to conclude that she had a fever. And with that last thought, the delusional thoughts began. She didn't understand when she felt herself being picked up, against her will, so she struggled, and she screamed.

And she fought a losing battle until finally there was some brief relief from the heat. It felt like an icy pool, and it jolted her back to reality. As it began to feel uncomfortable, she began to fight again, but strong hands held her and a soothing voice told her everything was going to be ok.

But that was too cliché, people say that even when things weren't going to be ok. And they definitely weren't, so she didn't stop fighting. Her unforeseen foes were too much of a match though, because she didn't get out of the uncomfortable icy pool until she was lifted out. When she was placed back in bed, she felt more IV's and needles being poked into her, but she was too tired to put up a fight anymore and fell asleep.

When Wally finally awoke, the first thing she noticed was several voices speaking quietly.

"She's going to freak when she finds out about this."

"Well she won't be alone, we'll help her every step of the way."

_Help me with what? _Wally thought.

When nothing was said more about what her friends were talking about, she decided to stop pretending to be asleep and slowly cracked her eyes open.

"Shhh, she's waking up!" Diana said.

Shayera was still sitting by Wally's head, and she was the first to speak.

"Hey, Wally, how are you feeling?"

Wally was put instantly into a bad mood when she realized how much attention she was probably going to get; they were never going to leave her alone! And they probably won't let her run for a while.

"I'm fine, I guess. What was wrong with me anyways?"

"Umm, well you were very sick for a while, but everything's going to be ok, you're on the mend" Superman said.

Wally could tell that this wasn't the whole story, but decided to let the subject drop, and move onto more important things.

"So… when can I run again"? Wally said stiffly.

"Wally… I don't you're going to run for a while" Green Lantern said.

"What?! Why!? Didn't you guys just say that I'm already a lot better? What are you guys hiding from me!?"

"Shhh, Wally calm down" Shayera said, quickly moving to stroke Wally's hair once again.

"Well, isn't it obvious? The mood swings, the nausea, the stomach cramps?" Batman said grumpily.

"Ummm, do I have the flu or what?"

"No you idiot, you're pregnant" Batman countered.

Green Lantern punched Batman hard in the arm, muttering angrily. Obviously not happy with the way Wally was told the big news.

"Yeah, you were very sick, and once we found out you were pregnant there was some worries about the baby, but everything's fine. The ultrasound showed a very healthy baby" Diana said pulling out the image.

Wally took the picture in her hands and stared, she couldn't believe that there was something living inside of her. She just thought she was overworking herself, gaining a little bit of weight due to stress, but now she knew she was naïve.

"How far along am I"?

"2 months".

Wally's eyes teared up as she thought of how many times she had put her baby in danger. One hit from one of her enemies and she could have lost this baby.

"Wally… who's the father?"

"Well, I don't know honestly. I know that's bad, but when I get stressed I tend to make some bad decisions. And there were a lot of them. Besides, I can't think of any of the guys that would make good fathers, I might as well do this on my own."

"You won't be alone, we'll help you through it, you've got the whole league to help you" Superman said assuringly.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally stayed in the Hospital for quite some time, to her annoyance. But she couldn't blame her friends; they were just worried about her. And when she was finally released, she took her doctors advice and decided not to use her powers until the baby was born. They all weren't sure how it would affect the baby.

Months went by, and Wally spent all of that time mentally preparing herself for being a mother. Batman wouldn't let her work anymore, due to her job being stressful, and every month she received a check from him to help. She knew that this was just his way of trying to take care of her, so she never complained.

If he wanted her to be lazy for 7 months, then so be it. It wasn't easy, but she eventually learned to eat healthier, and to take things slow without her speed. Everyone stopped by a lot to check up on her, and she had so many baby clothes, that she wasn't going to have to do hardly any shopping.

One particular day, Green Lantern happened to come by to see her, right when she was about to leave to go get a baby crib.

"Hey Wally, just thought I would stop by, good thing too, because you shouldn't be going out anywhere alone".

"Ughh! It's like you guys expect me to sit around my house all day, everyday. Have you ever heard of going stir crazy? Because I've got a severe case of it! And pregnant women don't need someone with them constantly!"

"Your due date is getting close, so I don't think it's a good idea to do a lot of walking, do you need me to go get anything for you?"

He had good intentions, but Wally wasn't having any of it. For christs sake, she wasn't some weakling like everyone in the league thought she was.

She didn't acknowledge his offer and walked over to her car.

_She is one grumpy pregnant lady _Green Lantern thought as he sat in the passenger seat to ride along.


	4. Chapter 4

Around the time of her due date, Wally packed her things to head up to the watch tower. It was decided, much to her dismay, that she would have her baby there. Shayera and Diana were going to be with her, holding her hand, and she was going to get the biggest epidural they had. She was told it was hardly going to hurt.

But she knew that wasn't true, she'd watched the birthing tapes Diana had sent her, and she was truly dreading having to go through with this.

So when she arrived at the watch tower, Joh'n was there to greet her, and helped her carry her things to a room. He didn't talk about what she was about to through, which she was really glad about. She didn't think she could hide how scared she was about it.

So many things could go wrong. With her and with the baby, but the doctors always assured her that since her pregnancy went pretty well, there should be no complications.

But that didn't stop her from worryingly. Which was weird for her, because she was usually nonchalant about everything. Maybe her maternal side was kicking in without her realizing it.

Already, she loved her baby more than anything in the world.

Wally was reading a book, a new habit she picked up with boring hours to kill over the past few months, when she heard the loud bang. It sounded like an explosion, and it hurt her ears.

She was about to leave the room to see what was going on when Batman burst into her room.

"Wally, you are not to leave this room for any reason, the watch tower is under attack and I don't want you getting in the way." Batman said as menacingly as he could. He also made sure to give her a glare that would make her follow his instructions.

"But whose attacking…."

But before she could finish her sentence, Batman slammed the door behind him.

_Whatever _Wally thought as she walked back over to her bed to try not and stress over this new development. But after a few minutes of lying down, she discovered that the bed was wet.

And then she realized, her water had broken.

_Oh shit._

She was going into childbirth right now.

And there was nobody around.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally took some deep breaths, like Jo'hnn instructed her many times.

_Okay, so this isn't so bad. They'll beat the bad guys really quickly and then they'll come find me and give me an epidural and this will go just as planned._

But Wally couldn't help herself from wailing when the first contraction hit her.

_This hurts so bad! How do women do this?_

She could feel herself losing control, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to do this alone, she was scared and just wanted Shayera and Diana to be here like they'd promised.

She knew she was told to stay in the room, but she was panicking and not thinking clearly and she got up to seek help.

Once she got outside the room, it was like all hell had broken loose. There were robots everywhere and every league member was battling them. And although it looked as though the league was winning, it wasn't going to end fast enough for her taste.

She slid down the wall in misery and felt herself starting to cry.

_Damn these hormones! Give me a bad guy any day and I can deal with it, but this is different!_

It was some time later that somebody finally stopped in front of her.

"WALLY! What are you doing out here?!"

_Ugh Superman, great. He can't do anything about this._

Wally turned her tear streaked face up towards his and it must have been written all over her face, because all of the sudden his face was in front of hers.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you some help. Lantern!" Superman yelled.

"I DON'T WANT LANTERN, I WANT AN EIPIDURAL!" Wally screamed.

Superman took that moment to sprint off and join the fight again, while a nervous looking Lantern came to Wally, clearly uncomfortable that he was having to take care of her. The fight was clearly almost over, and the League was about to be victorious. Wally briefly wondered who was stupid enough to attack them.

But he picked her up and took her back to her room, and laying her on the bed, pulled up a chair and grasped her hand.

"I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND, I WANT SHAYERA AND DIANA HERE!"

"Yeah I know, but they are busy on Earth fighting."

"I DON'T CARE, YOU GET THEM UP HERE!"

"The transporters aren't working at the moment…"

"WHAT?!" Wally squeezed Green Lanterns hand to the point of pain when another contraction hit her.

Green Lantern looked flustered and didn't know what to do.

"Wally, try taking deep breaths? Maybe that will help with the pain?"

"NOTHING WILL HELP THIS SHIT, YOU GUYS ARE LIARS, THIS HURTS LIKE HELL. YOU GO GET MY DOCTOR RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok, ok. I'll page him, just stop yelling and please don't break my hand"!

Green Lantern walked away to contact her doctor, and only a few moments later sat back down in front of Wally. His face said everything.

The doctor wasn't going to be here either.

Wally was going to have her baby in this room with no doctor around.

And she sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wally, please stop crying, I'm going to take care of you, you're not doing this alone. I don't know much about this…but I'm sure Batman does! I'll page him!"

"OH HELL NO, YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT. I DON'T WANT HIM SEEING THIS."

Green Lantern had two options, either deal with this scary Wally himself, or go against Wally's wishes and call Batman anyways. He had to pry his hand away from Wally's to get to his comm link.

The look on her face was pure hatred when Batman said he would come.

"Look, Wally! I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm not qualified to deliver a baby"!

"Just get me somebody else… anybody." Wally said pitifully.

Her contractions were getting closer together, and all the more painful. She'd given up on deep breathing and was taking short breaths, obviously panicking, but Lantern didn't know what to do about it.

So instead they waited until the door burst open and Batman came storming in.

"What did you do this time Wally!"

"Batman, Wally's bladder broke, and she's panicking, and I don't know what to do, and she's in a lot of pain…"

Batman face relaxed as he took in the situation, and he hurriedly walked over to Wally.

"Wally…" He said surprisingly gently, "How far apart do you think you're contractions are".

"I DON'T KNOW A COUPLE MINUTES. DID YOU BRING AN EPIDURAL?"

"It's too late for that" Batman said casually. Wally screamed in discontent, and was in obvious distress.

"Wally, I need you to do something for me, it's really important. I need you take to take some deep breaths, and to calm down. You're panicking, and it's not good for your baby".

This seemed to bring Wally back into reality; she didn't want anything bad to happen to her baby, so she took one slow deep breath, and eventually calmed herself down a bit.

"Alright that's very good, now I need you to relax you're muscles, and think of what it's going to be like to hold your baby very soon. Think of something happy."

As he was saying this, another contraction hit, and it took everything Wally had not to panic again. Though she still wailed, she followed Batman's instructions.

"You're doing very well, Wally. Now I'm going to deliver your baby, because you're about to be in the pushing stage".

"WHAT? NO! YOU GET A DOCTOR IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Wally, everything's going to be-"

"DON'T' YOU SPOUT THAT CRAP TO ME!"

"-fine, now just relax" Batman said ignoring Wally's outburst.

A few moments later, the door opened once again and Superman walked in. Now Green Lantern and Superman were both standing in the corner, oblivious to what they should be doing.

"Ummm, is everything alright?" Superman said nervously.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT, GET OUT!"

But Batman wasn't having any of it. "You two, come here and hold Wally's hands. And Wally, you get ready to push".

Wally was obviously not happy with the fact that all of her male friends were going to see her like this, but she resigned herself and decided to go along with it because she needed the pain to stop NOW!

And two hours later, three tired men finally heard and saw the most beautiful baby they' d ever seen. Batman cut the umbilical cord, and gently handed Wally her baby boy.

Wally looked worse for wear, but despite everything, the second her boy was in her arms she smiled.

_It was worth it_ She thought.

Wally was resting with Superman, Lantern, and Batman watching over her when Shayera, Jo'nn and Diana finally arrived. They took in the scene they saw and smiled-

All three men were surrounding Wally, and Wally was sleeping peacefully with her baby resting in her arms.

And it was right then that they knew- that baby was going to be the most spoiled well-protected baby to ever grow up on Earth. And they were so proud of Wally, their youngest.

The End, finally!


End file.
